greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Paterosari League of Women
The Paterosari League of Women (better known as Liga Perempuan Paterosari or LPP) is a foundation of Paterosari women formed for social, academic, and charitable reasons. History 1800s In the late 1880s, Sara de Haven (known as the Founding Mother of Paterosari to the colonials) discussed with her four widowed neighbors to establish an informal group that would assist in the founding of Paterosari. In 1890, the women founded 'De Liga van Kippen' (Dutch for The League of Hens), on the basis that hens take good care of their eggs and chicks, which is what the women intend on doing with Paterosari. Sara was thus the first head and one of the founders of the group along with Madelien Delmonte, Josephina Koopman, Pieternel Vervloet, and Ilse Eikenboom. These women were the wives of Paterosari's founders, with the Delmonte family as producers of nutmeg, the De Rouw family as producers of cloves, the De haven family as the societal pioneers in religion, architecture, and tourism, the Eikenboom family as lumberers, and the Vervloet family in trade. She passed away several years later in 1898 and was replaced by Madelien Delmonte, one of the other founders. Before her death, Sara had already planned on building a school, so Madelien began teaching the local children in a schoolhouse in 1905, which would become the Caraka Badiran School in 1918. 1900-1966 In 1918, along with the construction of the Caraka Badiran Schools and the Makuta Mutih Library, the group changed its name to its current name. By that time, the group had become a foundation and had amassed a large quantity of members, which included most colonial women. The schools were initially built to accommodate colonials and mixed-race children, but the schools allowed privileged locals to enter in 1925, which became a subject of debate among the colonials at that time. The Great Depression in the 1930s affected the development of the town severely, and as tensions rose around Kuningan around the time of the independence, a lot of the members of the foundation fled back to Europe or America. By that time, there were already several local indigenous women in the group, who took the vacuum of leadership at the time (the then head having fled to Belgium) as an opportunity to reclaim the foundation from the hands of colonials, despite the existence of some Europeans who stayed behind. By 1950, the school's ownership was handed over to the local government despite the prevailing existence of Dutch people in the managing of the institutions and the foundation. 1966-1998 The New Order largely redefined the group as a fully Indonesian foundation. By that time, most of the original colonials had moved away or died, with only some of the descendants, most of them already mixed, remaining. Members Matrons The matron or head of the organization is chosen through voting candidates, done every 8 years. * Sara de Haven: de facto matron from 1890-1898 (her death, thus Grand Matron). * Madelien Delmonte: matron from 1898-1928 (retirement). * Grethe Vervloet: matron from 1928-1934 (resigned; fled to Belgium). * Nuri Santosa: matron from 1978-2008. Members * Sara de Haven * Madelien Delmonte * Josephina de Rouw * Pieternel Vervloet * Ilse Eikenboom * Grethe Vervloet * Waleeda Westerbeek Category:Institutions Category:Groups